Family Love
by kindofafangirl
Summary: Hermione learns of her true father, Sirius Black.  Her sister Izzy prepares with Ron for Hogwarts.  Draco is getting fed up with his father's prejudice, Neville wants to live to his gran's expectations and Harry is off to Hogwarts. OOC Draco and an OC! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am as likely to own Harry Potter as Snape is to stand up on his table in a TuTu and start singing 'Let me entertain you' from Gypsy with McGonagall (who is totally Louise), Dumbledore, Trelawney, and Draco Malfoy (as Tulsa) singing as the newsboys and Voldemort as Madame Rose. It makes me come to the conclusion that I do not in fact own Harry Potter. On the bright side, I now have inspiration for a humor fanfiction.**

**AN: Hello! It's me again. I'm sorry about my abandonation (is that a word? Probably not) of Isabella Sirius Black, but I'm just not a Twilight fan anymore. Instead I thought of writing this so I can have another fanfiction for you guys about Izzy. A few changes are obvious, some aren't but you should be able to pick up on them at some point. I'm not completely sure about how often I will be able to update, but my goal is once every two weeks. I love you all,**

**Mahira.**

Chapter One: The letters.

On the borders of Ottery St. Catchpole families were waking up. The children running downstairs to watch their favorite Saturday cartoons and while their parents groaned in bed, hoping that they can get an extra hour of sleep. The milkman was delivering milk and paperboys were on their bikes, trying to aim the newspapers towards the house while riding up and down the neighborhood.

One house, about a mile away was not the same as them, a woman in her early forties was cooking breakfast while her oldest son and her second oldest were discussing jobs, her twins were teasing their brother while he tried to read a very interesting book on the history of the ministry, her daughter was helping her cook, and the youngest boy was near the window, staring out for the sign of something that was to come. At that moment, a young girl with bright purple hair and grey eyes came running downstairs and joined the boy near the window.

_Molly's POV_

Molly Weasley watched as her youngest boy, Ronald and the girl that was just about her niece, Isabella waited for their letter. Most children wouldn't be excited to go to school like they were, actually according to her husband, Arthur Weasley. Muggle children didn't enjoy school at all. Well, she thought absentmindedly, they don't learn magic do they? For the Weasley family practiced magic and were witches and wizards. Bill and Charlie had already graduated from Hogwarts, the magic school that Fred, George, Percy and in a few months Isabella and Ron would attend.

Isabella was not a Weasley, at least not by birth. Her parents were unable to take care of her, so she was left with Molly who was a close friend of theirs. She had since grown up with them as part of the family.

"It's here!" yelled Ron. "Five owls!"

Molly smiled as her children ran to the window to see the owls fly into the kitchen. That was when Isabella and Ron grabbed for theirs while Fred, George, and Percy walked up and took theirs.

It was soon that Isabella and Ron struck up a chant of "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!" It was very well done and Molly remembered her older brothers , Gideon and Fabian doing a similar dance. And then when Vivian had received her letter, Molly did it with her. She heard a gasp from Percy and she turned around.

Percy was smiling broadly, with a look of sheer pleasure and excitement on his face. "Mum! Mum! I got made prefect!"

Molly smiled, proud of her son and hoping that he would be a good role model for Isabella and Ron (though Isabella had really rubbed off on him). Of course, Fred and George were now ready to tease their brother for what they called "shame of the family." For the second time that day she remembered her brothers. That was exactly what Gid and Fab did when she got the badge.

_Vernon Dursley's POV_

It was another day at the Dursley family house. The _boy _was making bacon for himself, his son Dudley, and his wife Petunia. He looked at Dudley. Vernon's little boy was going to Smeltings and he couldn't be prouder. He was just learning how to properly use his Smelting stick to beat others. Vernon wished he could 'provide an example' by whacking the boy a few times, but if the neighbors heard… Mrs Figg was suspicious enough of their use of the boy.

Speaking of which, he sent the boy out to get the mail. He seemed to be taking a little while so naturally, Vernon made a little joke "What's taking you so long boy? Checking for letter bombs?"* He laughed. Like anyone would ever bomb a family like his! They were too normal to be bombed. Eventually the boy came back and gave him his mail. There really wasn't anything important, his sister was sick, and they had a few bills. Dudley then pointed out that Harry had kept a letter to himself. Looking at the letter, Vernon let out a little gasp.

Mr. H. Potter

The cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Winging, Surrey

He tried to get rid of the letters, but they kept coming and coming. Eventually the family ran away and arrived in a shack where they spent the night, but a giant who knocked down the front door and gave Harry his letter interrupted them. Vernon then decided that the boy would never go to that school of his.

_ Dr. Amanda Granger's POV_

Amanda Granger of London, England was enjoying the wonderful day off work they had. As the runner of a private dental practice, she and her husband John were enjoying the extra day by spending time with her daughter Hermione. Of course, the use of the extra day wasn't how they thought it would be. They received what they could call a surprise letter. Hermione had always had funny things happen around her, things that nobody could explain. For example, when she was three years old, she was trying to get a cookie from the jar that was on top of the refridgerator. It was about five feet over her. Amanda could have sworn that the jar just flew into her hand. Things like that kept happening to Hermione, eventually, children at her school began to notice and started bullying her. Because of the fact that no teacher at her school saw it happen, Amanda could get the children away from Hermione. Hermione stared creeping into herself and read as many books as she could to escape.

That morning they received a letter addressed to Hermione. It did not have a return address, but the oddest thing was exactly what the letter said

Miss H. Black

The kitchen

2437 Elizabeth St

London

Amanda was very confused. How did the letter-writer know where Hermione was and who her birth father was? Amanda had tried very hard to keep anyone other than John from knowing that secret. She opened the letter herself and got a pretty good explanation. Wizards. Magic. Hermione. Witch. Her mind was flowing with information. Of course Hermione would take after her father. At the time, Amanda hadn't believed Sirius Black when he told her that he was a wizard who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Actually, she called him mad when he tried to explain it. But now she knew. He wasn't lying. There was proof right here and she would need to explain. She wordlessly handed the letter to her daughter.

Augusta Longbottom's POV

Augusta was waiting patiently for her grandson's letter. It had to come. Neville Franklyn Longbottom was going to be just like his father no matter what her brother said. Neville on the other hand was waiting nervously for the letter to come, not knowing that he was obviously going to get his letter. Sure enough it arrived and Neville was jumping for joy. Augusta noticed that the ink was the same handwriting as Frank's. Neville was just jumping for joy.

Sirius Black POV

It was dark in Azkaban. Sirius really hated it here, but because of Pettigrew he was stuck there for eternity. According to the Daily Prophet that was dropped through the window of his cell, his daughters should be receiving their letter any day now. Sirius remembered when he got his and all the beautiful memories he had with his fiancé there. That was even where he was going to have the wedding, with his daughters as the flower girls, but sadly. That was not possible. At least his daughters would be off to school.

For all of these letters came from the same place, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Family love. Yes, It is based off of Isabella Sirius Black, but it obviously has a few changes. Hermione's family, no twilight stuff, more characters, and more drama. Also, Mahira's name was changed to Vivian. Please review and tell me how you think of it. I love reviews by the way. They can be very critical as long as they are meant in a nice way. I love the more critical ones, but the regular ones are okay with me as well.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Mahira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am as likely to own Harry Potter as James Potter is likely to marry Draco Malfoy.**

**AN: Hey there! Just as I have said in the last chapter, Mahira was renamed Vivian and this is based on Isabella Sirius Black. Of course, a few other things will become obvious about this stories changes, especially one detail will be expressed in this chapter.**

Draco Malfoy never received his Hogwarts letter. It was, of course, sent to him, but his father was the one opening it and Draco didn't even know it had arrived until the thirty-first of July when they were off to buy school supplies. It was a usual morning in the manor. Narcissa and Draco were chitchatting while Lucius walked down the stairs to the dining room. Lucius announced that they would be making a trip to Diagon Alley and that Draco better be in his finest robes in ten minutes or he was going to get it. Draco ran upstairs to get dressed and have a quick chat with his only friend.

Dobby was not exactly what most Malfoys would call a friend, but Draco was never exactly in the 'Most Malfoys' category. He wasn't prejudiced against muggleborns and their parents, he didn't believe in the practice of dark arts, and most importantly, he wasn't a Slytherine. Of course, he didn't know that last part for sure, he just knew that he was not meant to be bullied the rest of his life. In fact, he only held respect for four people: his mother, his Aunt Andy, Dobby, and his cousin Dora. The only reason he would ever listen to his father was out of fear.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Lucius ordered Draco into Madame Malkin's robe shop while he sent Narcissa into Ollivanders. Draco and Cissa both rolled their eyes at that. Everyone knew that the wizard owning the wand must get it himself. After a few minutes, another boy walked in through the door. Draco hoped that he could befriend him (after all, Draco didn't have a friend outside of the family) so he asked for his name. Draco's eyes widened when he learned that it was Harry Potter. How should he act? Should he act like a pureblood git? Then he remembered that Harry Potter had grown up with muggles. Meaning #1 he wasn't prejudiced and #2 he probably had no idea how famous he was and #3 he hadn't heard about Draco's terrible father.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you, are you going into first year?" Draco already knew the answer.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same. So what Quidditch team do you support?" Draco mentally slapped himself. If he grew up with muggles then he wouldn't know about Quidditch.

"Quidditch?"

"It's a sport of ours played on brooms. You have GOT to see one when you go to Hogwarts!"

"Whoa!" Harry said. "Like, flying brooms?

I stared at Harry. What else would you use a Nimbus or Comet for? Sweeping? That was more for a Shooting star. "Well, here in the Wizarding world, most brooms fly so Quidditch is played in the air. It sounds really complicated, but it is really easy to understand after watching a game or two. I really want to get on to the house team when we get to Hogwarts, but it's not allowed until second year."

"What are houses?" Harry asked. He seems a bit curious, but very nice. Draco definitely hoped that he could remain friends with him once they got to Hogwarts.

"At Hogwarts there are different houses, dormitories, you could say. They each match different personalities. Slytherine for the pure blood ambitious, Ravenclaw for the smart people, Hufflepuff for the loyal hardworking people, and Gryffindor for the brave and chivalrous. They sort you when you arrive, its been a tradition not to know how to be sorted before the ceremony begins. I hope we end up in the same house!"

"Me too!" said Harry. At that moment, though Madame Malkin finished Draco's robes and after quick goodbyes, he ran over to Ollivanders to find his mum. Draco found her being her chit-chatty self and talking to Ollivander. She can make the shyest person in the world seem very outgoing from one conversation. When they spotted Draco, they called him over to be fitted for my wand.

Mr. Ollivander then measured practically every part of Draco's body before giving him a wand. "Elm and Dragon Heartstring, same as you father, lets see if it works."

_Gosh that feels awful. _Draco thought as he tried out the wand. The next one he tried, Holly and phoenix feather didn't really feel right either, though the wand felt very comfortable in his hands (**I just got really inappropriate thoughts when I reread that)**. Finally, he reached the Hawthorn and Unicorn haired wand and it felt perfect to him. Finding his father once again, Draco left Diagon alley, prepared for what would soon happen at Hogwarts.

Izzy's POV

Izzy was elated. She had wanted to go to Diagon alley for ages. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur as she called the Weasley parents had never let her in Diagon Alley because of her father. For Isabella Mia Black was the daughter of the murderer Sirius Black. According to Izzy's guardians, it wasn't Sirius's usual behavior based on their experience of him and they were pretty sure that he was under the influence of dark magic such as the imperius curse. Unfortunately there was no evidence to support that, but she was happy with the Weasley family and saw them as her family. She was not allowed in busy parts of the wizarding world because of her father's reputation. However, Bill and Charlie, her 'older brothers' had taken her to a few Quidditch games that had her favorite teams (the Hollyhead Harpies, the Chudley Cannons, and Puddlemere United) under disguise.

That was another funny thing about Izzy. She, as a metamorphmagus could change her appearance at will and disguised herself. Of course Molly Weasley did not like to remember this fact, but she would need to come here any way, after all her first year at Hogwarts was about to begin. Izzy gazed at the magical shopping center in awe. As she went in to Ollivanders, Izzy prepared to get her wand while Ron, who after a lot of begging didn't have to get Charlie's wand, at her side.

As they entered Ollivanders, Ron's wand was easily found, it was 14" made of willow with unicorn tail hair. Izzy seemed to have different luck. Ollivander seemed to be going through every wand in his shop. "Yew 12" and phoenix? No, how about chestnut 9 1/4 " with dragon heartstring? No deffinately not. Lets try 91/2" rosewood with vela hair." None of these wands worked, in fact it seemed as if none of the wands worked for Izzy.

"Is it possible that I am not a witch?" she asked, her hair turning a very _very_ rosy pink.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled "with hair like yours Miss Black, you must be a witch. You are just a tricky customer. "I think you may want to try this." Mr. Olivander said softly as he went to the front window of the shop and took the wand that was in the display case. "11 inches Ivy and unicorn hair. This wand has been here for over a thousand years, in fact, as the legend goes, Helena Ravenclaw had this wand specially made for her but she disappeared over a thousand years ago and has not been seen since. Her wand, as she never received it, stayed here until one could claim it. Why don't you give it a try Miss Black?"

Izzy took the wand and felt a sudden warmth from it, exiting the shop, she and Ron got the same excitement. They were going to Hogwarts!

**AN: I'm sorry this chappy's a little late! I've been really sick since Saturday night with a headache, fever and a sore throat. I have actually not gone online at all the last five days because I kept getting a headache from the screen. I'm still sick today though, but the headache is gone so I was able to get online. I hope you liked this chapter again and I have a few questions.**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. Do you agree with me when I state I am terrible at coming up with names for stories.**

**3. What did you not like**

**Please tell me in your review!**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**Mahira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry and Hermione are as likely to get together as I am to own Harry Potter. I think you get the idea.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long! I got sick a few weeks ago and by the time I was feeling well enough to write I had to do a hell of a lot of make up work, I have over 2000 words though which is a record for me! I hope you enjoy and I plan to update way sooner! Please enjoy, I hope you like this.**

Hermione's POV

"Hermione" started her mother Amanda Granger. "I have something important to tell you."

Hermione was confused. Was she accepted to another secondary school? Did her Grandma Jane pass away? What was it? "Yes Mum?" she asked, simply putting it.

"I feel really sorry for what you are about to learn. I want you to know though that your father still loves you anyway, but about twelve years ago, your father and I felt we were ready to have children-"

"Ew! Mom you aren't going to give me the talk, are you?"

"No, Hun. Not for a few more years. Unless you want it now, I guess I can give it to you." Amanda teased. "When a man loves a woman… just kidding! Anyway, we realized that we couldn't have a child. After a visit to the doctor we learned that your father couldn't impregnate me so we started looking for a surrogate. We found one in an old childhood friend of mine, Sirius Black. Since we were ten years old we were really close. He went to a boarding school so we mostly hung out during the summer time. I knew that he had a few secrets. He wouldn't tell me where he went to school nor did he ever let me into his house. We both lived in Grimmauld Place a few blocks away from here. I don't really know where exactly on the street, he wouldn't tell me, but I think it was Number eleven or thirteen."

"Why not number twelve?" Hermione asked

"There wasn't a Number twelve for some odd reason, I guess they misnumbered the houses when the neighborhood was built, odd huh?" Amanda asked. Hermione smiled. She enjoyed those sort of oddities, they made her feel that the world wasn't perfect and she wasn't the only weirdo in the world. She smiled at the irony that there was a number thirteen but no number twelve.

"Anyway, he went away to boarding school when we were eleven and we grew apart, but we remet when we were about nineteen. He understood the odds of the situation and when I told him that we wanted a surrogate father he volunteered to do the job. John and I met with Sirius and his wife Vivian a few times to get the plans underway. Eventually, in early January, I got pregnant. It turns out that about two weeks later, Vivian got pregnant too. Soon, Vivian and I went into labour. On the same day in fact. On September 19th, Isabella Maia Black and Hermione Vega Black Granger. It was a Black family tradition to be named after a star so we decided on middle names for both of you off of that, and Viv and I became really into Shakespeare in those nine months. Isabella was from Measure for Measure and you already know your name is from A Winter's tale. That next march, Vivian's sister had a little boy, and Sirius's best friend had a son. We all planned to raise you guys together, but it went wrong when you were two years old."

Hermione looked very shocked at all the information, but she already was ready for more information. She liked knowing things, they made her feel important, as if everyone, including books trusted her with their secrets. "What happened?" She asked her mother.

"First, I want you to understand something. Do you remember when those girls were teasing you about reading?"

At Hermione's nod, her mother continued. "Your books flew out of your hands and started whacking them on the head." Amanda smiled at Hermione.

"You see darling, it's because-" At that moment, the doorbell rang. Amanda left to answer it as Hermione sat to think about the information she had just received. Not Being John Granger's daughter was a real shock, but it explained why she really didn't look a lot like him. Hermione had thick, frizzy, dark brown hair and grey eyes, while her Dad had balding blond hair and blue eyes. She assumed that Sirius Black must have her eyes and darker hair. When Amanda Granger reappeared at the door, she had another woman with her.

"Mione, this is Minerva McGonagall. She teaches at the boarding school your father went to."

Ms McGonagall looked at Amanda questioningly. "You know about Hogwarts already?"

"Yes, Hermione's father went there and told me soon before I became pregnant. I think he mentioned you once or twice by the name Minnie."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "And his name?"

"Sirius Black." Hermione's mother told her, and then gave the same story she had just given Hermione. "It actually is a good thing you arrived because I am a muggle and obviously I can't exactly give the best explanation on Hogwarts…" she trailed off.

Hermione looked at her mother curiously. "What's a muggle? And is Hogwarts the name of the school?"

"Hermione, have you ever had funny things happen around you when you are upset or really happy?"

Hermione nodded. How did this relate to schooling? Was she going to be carted to a mental institution. "Yes, a few times Ms McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall actually. My colleagues and I prefer the title Professor. Hermione, you can do those things because you are a witch."

Hermione was offended. Did she just call her a bitch? "That's really not a nice thing to say."

McGonagall chuckled. "I believe you misunderstood me. I meant witch as in a female human who can channel magic through emotions and a wand. At least, that is the definition that the Department of Mysteries has come up with."

Hermione looked to her mother for confirmation. If there was one person she trusted above every one else, it was her mother. She knew that Amanda Granger would never lie to her. "Yes sweetie. It is true. I admit I was a little shocked too. Your father was a wizard and warned me soon before we- ah. You know, I got pregnant so I knew of the magic, but when he said it was hereditary, I didn't think he meant 'she might fly a few books around the house' hereditary."

"But how though?" Hermione asked. "Is magic a dominant or recessive gene? Does it travel from person to person?"

"It is currently being studied by those at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, the unspeakable who are bery similar to scientists, study the origin of magic and how it appears in muggleborn and half blood children."

"Muggleborn? Half-blood? What do those mean?"

"Muggleborn is the blood status of a witch or wizard who is born of muggle, non magical parents. A half-blood is one like yourself who has a parent who is a muggle and one that is magical. Of course, there is a fifty-fifty chance of you having magic in you if you are a half blood so it makes sense that Mr. Black told you." McGonagalligall (Wasn't that her name? thought Hermione) said.

"Speaking of witch, mum, you never finished telling me about your father." Amanda's eyes popped. She must have been lost in thoughts again.

"Hermione, what I want you to understand is that not all magical sort are good. Some are bad, actually there is one named Voldywart that-"

"Voldemort." McGonagall cut in. "It is French for flee from death which describes him very well."

"exactly that, Voldemort. He gathered a lot of followers and he seemed very keen to make the Potter family, who were best friends with Sirius and Vivy, followers of them. They decided to protect the Potters by using the Fidelius charm. It's a spell of some kind that makes a location or secret only be able to be told by one specific person. To most people, it was Sirius Black, but to James, Lily, (the Potters), Viv, John, and I it was Peter Pettigrew."

"What!" gasped McGonagall.

"They made their secret keeper a guy named Peter Pettigrew. They seemed to trust him, but to me he seemed a bit too nervous. Anyway, On Halloween when you were two years old, Voldemort got the location of the Potters through Pettigrew. I don't know if he gave it up willingly or if he was tortured or blackmailed, but somehow he gave it up."

To Hermione, it seemed as if McGonagall kept wanting to cut in, but thought better of it. The strict lady seemed very surprised as well.

"What we were able to figure out was that Voldemort killed Lily and James but not Harry. There were rumors that he was gone for good. I don't really believe them, from what they said, Lily was the last to die and seeing as Harry Potter was only a baby its not like he could-"

"But he did." Said McGonagall. "He's now a wizarding world legend."

Amanda looked shocked. "Wow. From what they all told me he was very powerful. Are you sure though? Harry was about fifteen months at the time, he probably couldn't have. Anyway, Sirius went after Peter to figure out what happened, and the next day in the Daily Prophet (the wizarding newspaper) it was said that Sirius killed Peter and twelve muggles. Vivian knew that Sirius would never murder him so she went off for evidence that Sirius was innocent and left Isabella with her sister Molly. I think that Molly has enough on her hands, she apparently has seven children of her own!"

"So Sirius Black is innocent?" asked McGonagall. "He has spent the past ten years in our prison, Azkaban. I thought it was odd of him to do the murders, but I guess that it makes sense that he didn't do it. Mr Black was very keen on breaking every Hogwarts rule ever made, but not the law. He was actually not even given a trial. I suppose it is because of his dark history. His parents really were aweful, I went to school with Walburga and Orion Black and I hated them."

Hermione was watching and listening for a long time. Father in prison? Innocent? Sister? What should she call John Granger now? Should she countinue calling him dad? Or would he be Mr Granger or John now? Would she be at a disadvantage because of her lack of knowledge on the Wizarding World? That's when it hit her. She could do Friggin' magic! Magic! And there was a whole community of witches and wizards and she was going to learn all about it! What if they had different customs? Would saying something offend the average wizard? She had to find out!

"Mum, Proffessor McGonagall, how will I be able to get my school supplys? I doubt the average shop sells wands, cauldrons and spellbooks!"

"Diagon Alley is a wizarding shopping center in London, I can take you there now if you would like."

Hermione looked at her mother making her eyes as puppy dogish as she could. "Please mum!"

"Of course, Mione! How will we be going their Proffessor?" Amanda asked McGonagall.

"I would like to show you and Hermione here how to use a portkey if you will." She said, pulling a pen out of her robes that looked as if it had been bitten one too many times."All you need to do is grab this Portkey and it will take us to the pub right outside of Diagon Alley."

"Perfect" said Amanda, grabbing her purse and touching the portkey along with Hermione. The three of them were then whisked away on a spinning way before landing in an allyway. There were trashcans all over and it was a bit of a mess. McGonagall walked ahead the dizzy Hermione and Amanda. Tapping a few bricks on the wall with her wand before it opened up to reveal a beautiful shopping center full of different shops and witches and wizards. The only words to describe it were magic. Hermione made a beeline for the bookshop promising to see her mother and professor when they were out of the bank.

Inside Flourish and Blotts (the bookstore) she found all of her schoolbooks and a few more that she thought would help her understand the wizarding customs. The current book she had was the easiest, she supposed there was a Wizarding version of the series for the book was called _England's Wizarding World for Dummies_.

She started reading and got absorbed in it very quickly

_The Wizarding World went into hiding when the international statue of secrecy was passed in the eighteenth century. Soon afterwards, the Ministry of Magic was formed in London England underground where it was hoped that they would not be found by muggles. Different departments were set up then to the first minister of magic, Charles Bones. There was the Department of Magical Law enforcement (which includes the Aurors who are like muggle police men and the FBI put together.) , the Department of Magical accidents and catastrophes, The department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, The Department of International Cooperation, the Department of Magical transportation, The Department of Magical Games and Sports, and The Department of Mysteries. A few things are in common with the muggle world, for example, there are Hospitals, schools, governments, and crazy polititians to run them, but the average person going into the wizarding world must be aware of some of the prejudices. Most do not care about who your parents are, but for a thousand years there have been assumptions that Wizards are better than muggles. There are many stereotypes such as "Muggles can't use manners" and "Muggles are stupid" but not all aply. Back when these started was during the Muggle war of 947 when muggles started persecuting witches and wizards so they could do their tasks. Since then, pureblood wizards have had a prejudice. _

Hermione knew she had to find out more, and by the end of her time at Flourish and Blotts she had her school books along with England's Wizarding World for dummies, A muggle's guide to the wizarding world, Quidditch through the Ages, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. One thing that Hermione knew was that when she went to Hogwarts, she wasn't going to be unprepared.

**So how did you like it? I kept edititing it again and again, but I think its pretty good now. I guess I dropped a pretty big bomb in this one too, but it is going to be fun! And I now really have to thank Katie Chandler who has been reviewing for a year now on my stories and I really have got to thank. I also agree with her idea of Isabella's middle name being Sirius, honestly last time I had no idea, this time though I had already decided to change it by the time I got her review.**

**Speaking of reviews, I really love it when you do review!**

**PS: I was about half a second away from posting this when I found out that my friend's brother died today. RIP (I don't want to post any names other than mine).**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: Draco is as likely to be the son of Dobby- wait, scratch that, he is! I am as likely to own Harry Potter as the Chudley cannons are to win a match!**

** Hello again! As I said last week, my friend's brother died so it's been a busy week. I'm on spring break now and finally have a break from school work. Unfortunately, my brother is sick so he might be a computer hog ****L**

**Without further udo, I present chapter 5!**

Hermione was ready, that was for sure. She had all the specific instructions from Proffesor McGonagall in her head. She didn't want to look like a fool at Hogwarts, so she read up every book on the Wizarding World she could find. As it was said, she was a halfblood, though raised muggle. She had read about muggleborns who grew up the same way as her. It seemed like she wouldn't be the only one behind, but she still wanted good marks because her adopted father was pretty hesitant on sending her to a 'magic school' seeing as he didn't understand the concept of magic fully. As a dentist he had studied a lot of science as an undergrad. He actually was going to be a biologist before changing his mind to dental hygine. Speaking of her father, Hermione had decided to use Black as her surname when she went to Hogwarts. After all, she may know someone going there who would remember Hermy Stranger as they called her. She hated the nickname and though the likelihood of knowing someone there was small, she didn't want to take chances.

As Hermione and Amanda made their way through Platform 9 ¾ they found a beautiful sight of a red train, ready to go to the world of magic. There were different families and such, one with a lot of redheads, one with a lot of elderly relatives, and a lot of teary eyed parents, not wanting to see their children off to school. Saying goodbye to her mother, she made her way onto the train. She sat down in a compartment and started reading a book she found at Flourish and Blotts on the childhood of modern Wizarding Children. She didn't want to not understand any games or toys because of her upbringing. At that time another boy entered the compartment. He had jet black messy hair and green eyes. Looking up, Hermione introduced herself. "Hello there! I'm Hermione Gr-Black. It's nice to meet you, you are?"

"Harry Potter" said the boy. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that she was not only in the presence of a celebrity, but also one who was her father's godson. "Why did you pause on your last name?" Harry asked.

"Erm, it's kind of a long story" she started. "It might take a little-"

But then two others came to the compartment. "Mind if we join you?" asked a redheaded boy. "Every where else is full."

"Sure." They said.

He and another girl came on in. The girl was probably the most special was that she had blue hair. Not only that, but it looked like it was her natural color. Hermione went through a hair dying phase and she knew that it rarely ever looked real unless you touched up ever single day or something like that. She also noticed her very rosy cheeks and vibrant grey eyes that she knew for sure were her actual color. "I'm Izzy Black, and this is my cousin Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you."

Hang on, Hermione thought. _BLACK! Black! This is my actual sister! Holy shizzam! I need to talk to her! OMG OMG OMG!_ "I'm Hermione Black actually, Izzy can I talk to you for a moment?"

She and Izzy left the compartment for a moment, leaving Ron and Harry to fend for themselves. When they reached the door, they started talking. "It's really nice to meet you. My mom knew you ages ago so she told me a lot when I got my Hogwarts letter. I actually thought I was muggle born." Said Hermione, feeling awkward. "But it turns out that the man I thought of as my dad really wasn't because he was infertile and a man named Sirius Black, erm, helped my mom get her dream of having a child. So we are kind of sisters…"

Izzy's eyes widened. "Sister? Really? Biologically? Oh My Gosh!" She then hugged Hermione very tightly, Hermione hugged her back in relief. She had been afraid her sister would hate her. "Can I call you Maya, Hermione is a bit of a mouthful."

Hermione grinned. "Only if I get to call you Iz okay."

"Sure enough with me!" They headed back into the compartment and explained the story Hermione was about to tell Harry when they came in. Ron then walked up to Hermione and hugged her. "That makes you my cousin in law." Hermione blushed and as she did so, it wasn't just her face that turned red, it was her hair too. "Aaah!" squeeled Hermione. "What just happened to my hair."

As it faded back to brown, Izzy realized. "Maya, scrunch up your eyes and think about the color green." Hermione did so, and found that her hair had turned a lime green color.

"Well, that just about sums it up." Said Izzy. "You are a metamorphmagus, like me. She scrunched up her eyes, then her hair was a similar color. "We have another cousin who can too. Her name is Nymphadora and she's the one who told me. It's a genentic trait, and usually appears in older families."

While she was talking, the door opened, "You know Tonks?" asked the boy, a blond haired, grey eyed guy with rich clothes. "She's my cousin."

Hermione stared in shock. Did she really have this many relatives? Really? Really? Wow. Hermione was in shock. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Black, this is my sister Izzy, our cousin Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"It's great to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy. I warn you, beware of the big ugly people who will walk in. I'm kind of running away from them."

"Nah, it's fine." Said Harry. "All in a days work, eh?" he said, imitating a superhero.

Draco laughed, "Yeah. Don't tell said villans though that I watch muggle comics until after I know for sure that I wont be in Slytherine with them!"

"How do we know you won't be?" Ron asked. "My dad told me about Lucius Malfoy and I wouldn't be surprised if you are a spy.

"You don't." Draco said. "But I can easily say that your dad is probably right about mine, I'm actually trying to get myself disowned from them. My mum is nice, but she obviously wasn't meant for an arranged marriage like this one. The bastard I call father is just awful and I'd love to get away from him."

All of their eyes widened. Bastard is a bad word! At that moment, they all decided, off of that one word, that Draco was a good guy. As the train got nearer they played a few games of wizard chess before the train stopped and they heard a call of

"Firs' years, Firs' year"

**So, what do ya think? I tried to make it sound like they were still eleven year olds, people tend to overplay innocence or make them sound like child geniuses in the average fanfic. I tried to incorperate the 'bastard' part into there, because I remember that when I was eleven, a girl said fuck and I was pretty much in awe of her for weeks afterwards. As I said on the previous chapter, my friend's brother died. It's been a really hard week and I do hope you understand that. **

**Please review, I want to know your opinion on things. Did I write too much about family relationships? Should Hermione be a metamorphmagus? Is Draco way too OOC? Do you like my explanation for Hermione's bookish habbits? What did you think? **

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**Mahira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am as likely to own Harry Potter as Laura Mallory is to ban them AKA 0**

**Hey there! I am so happy about the amount of reviews I just got! I am now officially on spring break (I'm typing this Monday) and though our family planned to go skiing on Loveland Mountain, my little brother got sick so instead of driving, I am able to sleep in! It usually takes me a while to get off of school time as I call it, so yesterday when I slept in til 8 I was so proud! But then I realized it was daylight savings ****L**** Are you ready for a new chapter? Are you ready for HOGWARTS? Because we're sick of summer and just waiting around! It's like we're sitting in the lost and found! Don't take no sorcery! For anyone to see how! I gotta get back to Hogwarts! (bu bu bu) I gotta get back to school! I gotta get myself to Hogwarts where everything is magic coool! Back to witches and Wizards and magical beasts! To goblin and ghosts and to magical feasts! It's all that I love and its all that I need at Hog- oh, you probably want be to go ahead with the chapter.**

**Now here it is, **

Draco's POV (I thought you would enjoy it the most)

As they made their way to the boats, Draco took care to raise his voice once and a while about how awful the streets were and "If my father hears about this" and things, to convince the soon to be slytherins that he was still on their side. Not for long though, seeing as his goal of the day was to get as far away from them as possible. The boatride was nice, it was only four to a boat so Draco, Izzy, and Hermione went into one while Ron, Harry, and Neville Longbottom, a boy who they met on the platform went on the other. When they saw the view of Hogwarts, the entire group of firsties gasped. It was beautiful and amazing. He wasn't going to say beautiful out loud though, it wasn't exactly a manly word.

They entered the school and when they reached the entrance hall, they were met by a crowd of ghosts (what would you call them? Flock, crowd, gabble, group?) who were discussing Peeves the rude poltergeist that Draco had been warned of by his parents.

"My dear friar, I think we've given him one too many chances!" said one.

"Yet, I know that deep down beneath those enormous (just kidding!)- Hey! What are you guys doing here?" asked the fat friar.

"We're- ah" said one boy.

"New students!" the friar exclaimed. "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know!"

"Move along" said a strict woman, who Draco realized must be Professor McGonagall to the ghosts "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.

They made their way into the great hall, another amazing sight. Four long tables, glowing in the bright candlelight went along the floor while the roof had an elaborate design, yet it looked like the sky! The hat, which was placed on a stool at the front, opened it's mouth as if it were to sing. Which it did.

(Honestly, I am not going to type the entire song, and I'll feel guilty if I copy and pasted it)

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will decide where to put you. Abbot, Hannah."

As the first girl became a Hufflepuff, Draco started to worry. What if he was put in Slytherin? Then he could never get away from his father. But what if he wasn't? Then his mother would be disappointed. She was a Slytherin too after all.

"Black, Hermione" as Hermione walked forth, it took a few minutes to sort her. She seemed to be having a little argument with the hat. At one point, she mouthed 'Not Ravenclaw' that made sense, after all, she was very smart from what Draco had noticed.

Eventually, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and a happy Hermione walked to the correct table.

Izzy's sorting was similar, though this time, it was 'Not Hufflepuff' another one that made sense. Izzy seemed particularly loyal to her family. Actually, she was so loyal, that she was trying to get with her sister. Which meant the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and she joined her sister.

The rest of the sorting went well, Neville was put in Gryffindor too, and soon it was my turn. "Malfoy, Draco" Draco crossed his fingers and sat down on the stool. When he put the hat on his thought was 'Please don't put me in Slytherin!' it made the hat pause at least. For a lot of purebloods were wise and blackmailed the sorting hat. It stole it's soul mate, The Scarf of Sexual Preference so it would instantly put every member of it's family in Slytherin after what happened to Hermione and Izzy's dad. _So, please ignore that entire thing. _Draco thought to the hat.

"_It is alright, I'll sort you right. You don't seem particularly loyal to your family so Hufflepuff is out. I understand your lack of wanting to be in Slytherin so we can get back to that. You have Ravenclaw tendencies, but you wouldn't do your best there. That leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin. You are very ambitious. That is deffinately a Slytherine quality. Then there is a lot of bravery. You are willing to abandon your father's belief and your inheritage to do better things, both brave and ambitious and very daring. You are very chivalrous too. Like when you rescued the muggle cat from the tree. I think you are tied, but seeing as you do not want to be in the house of Salazar Slytherin, I will place you in _"Gryffindor!"

Most of the hall was in shock. I was too. That was when Izzy and Hermione clapped. Then Neville, then Harry and Ron, soon all of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw was cheering and so were a few of my friends from Slytherin who weren't as brave, like Daphne Greengrass. I sat down at the table with a pat on the back from one of the Weasleys.

"Hello there-" he said

"Ex Ferret" said another, who must be his twin.

"Welcome" The first said.

"To the amazing" grinned the other

"House of Gryffindor!" they said together.

"I'm Gred Weasley and this is my brother Forge. We are the noble heros of the house. Rescuing students from the wrath of the McGonagall beast, and attacking the fearsome Severus Snape."

"Oh shut it." Said another redhead, pompously. "I'm Percy Weasley and these are my brothers _Fred _and _George_ sorry about their bragging. They get into too much trouble, and wont work at the ministry at this rate. I'm prefect this year.

"The shame" said Fred (or at least Draco thought he was)

"I know, what did we do wrong?" said George.

"Oh shut up Fred. You have done a lot wrong." Said Izzy.

It was later that Harry and Ron joined them, and it ended by another surprise. One of Draco's friends, Blaise Zabini was put in Hufflepuff. It was a bit odd too, maybe his rebellion was inspired.

As Draco fell asleep on the red four poster bed, he could only think of the howler he expected in the morning.

**I know that I usually wouldn't update something this quick, but I felt like writing this morning, and so I naturally did so. I tried to get the right shock for the hall and the support of friends right with Draco. Honestly, I think he's doing more of the writing than I am, because the character I planned on making him changed as I wrote and now I think I will need to see how his character takes me. So, your thoughts: Did you like the A Very Potter Musical Reference? Should I countinue them? I was actually watching the Alchohol episode of glee this morning and when he said "Yep, I'm deffinately gay." When Rachel kissed him, I thought 'The scarf could tell you that!'. Anyway, what else? How do you think Draco's parents are going to act? Will Hermione be as bookwormy as she used to be? Last chapter, I thought she was still in too much shock to be as bossy and chatty. Will anything happen to Blaise Zabini? Is Draco going to be disowned? What is going to happen? Did you like it?**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Mahira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why the hell would I be posting on fanfiction when I could make more books?**

**Hello again, sorry it took so long, we have CSAPS this week which are the Colorado exams. I had math and science this week, but next week is reading and writing which is always fun. I think the prompt last year was about what you would do if you could time travel, so of course I included a bit about wearing a time turner. This hopefully is a good chapter, I like concentrating on the classes and setting as well as the characters and I kind of teach myself about it as I write.**

Izzy POV

It was a bit of a shock to find out that she had a sister. That was for sure. But she felt like she already knew that, somewhere in her heart that Maya was there all along. Izzy also felt closer to her father, the man that she didn't know. She wasn't sure about whether to believe her father had done those things or not. She had found out that her father was in prison when she was eight years old. The closest connection she had to her mother was when she visited and her cards. Izzy received a letter from her mother every week, saying how she was and what she was doing. Once, she visited a couple years ago, but it was only Izzy, Ginny and Ron there, as Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie were at school. She knew her mother thought her father to be innocent and was trying to gather evidence. Otherthan that, it was a mystery.

"Hey there!" said a girl sitting on one of the four poster beds. "I'm Lavendar Brown, its nice to meet you!"

"Hi! I'm Izzy Black and this is my sister Hermione." She said, smiling. "I guess we are going to be dormmates for the next few years, then."

"Yup!" said Lavendar. "I 'd choose your beds now, I think there is another girl who is in here, and you should get second or third pick!"

They ended up choosing two next to each other, both with a beautiful view over the lake. They looked around the room for other things, they found that their Hogwarts Trunks, when placed vertically, was transfigured into a closet, that could fit all their es and things, and stuck their hygienic things in the bathroom. While Lavender put away her makeup, Izzy was trying to teach Hermione how to use her metamorphic abilities.

"Okay, the easiest thing to change is hair, so we should start with that. I showed you how to do colors earlier, and I think it would be best if you practiced it for a while. How about I do one color and you copy?"

They started doing it, and by the end of the night, Hermione was able to do about half as many colors as Izzy and was doing well on the others. They had just decided to do the same hair color tomorrow (a dark red color) when the other girl walked in. "Hi, I'm Parvati Patil. I'm sorry it took so long, my sister and I were just talking."

"Nah, its fine, I'm Izzy Black, this is Lavender Brown, and my sister, Hermione."

They got along well, and were happy to find that a care package from Hermione's mother had arrived for them. "Ooh! I have chocolate!"

They spent the rest of the night talking about their pasts, Hermione and Izzy explained their relationship and how they had both met only hours previously. Izzy, Lavender and Parvati were very confused at the Mars Bars and Kinder Bars that they had and explained about their wizarding candy. They ended up trading Hersheys for Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Bellies for Berty Botts, and Licorice wands and Redvines. Redvines were the obvious winner in that vote. It turned out that Izzy and Maya had more in common then they thought and ended up having to question each other about their favorite city.

They had just finished explaining Redvines to the other girls when Hermione burst out, "I love Redvines. They are my favorite snack in the entire world!"

"Oh My God. Me too!" said Izzy. They then looked at one another. Hermione's hair was turning black while Izzys stayed at the red color they had chosen. They stood up, faced each other, and waved at one another as if reflecting each other. They then growled at one another then started questioning each other.

"Favorite Amy Manns song on three." Said Hermione

"Redvines"

"Favorite way to say red Wines in a german accent." Said Izzy

"Redvines."

"Favorite color vines other than green."

"Redvines. Oh My god!" They ran at each other.

"Where have you been all my life?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, a suberb of London."

That was when they knew they were doomed to be very close. After all, Izzy thought, Nobody could love redvines and not be worth being a friend.

* * *

The next day she was pshyced about her classes. How was she going to pass? She knew nothing about the wizarding world! Heading to the Great Hall with Izzy, both wearing red hair they found there were schedules being handed out by Professor McGonagall. "Ah Ms's Blacks I have your schedules right here. I hope you are enjoying Gryffindor House."

"WE are Professor, thank you." Hermione said, and glanced at her schedule. The schedule was set up in an easy way, and she was grateful that her first class was what it was.

**Hermione Vega Black**

**First Year- Gryffindor House**

**Monday-**

**First Year Orientation Room 11 Burbage, Charity**

**Herbology Greenhouse 1 Sprout, Pomona**

**LUNCH **

**Transfiguration Room 79 McGonagall, Minerva**

**Charms Room 18 Flitwick, Filius**

**Tuesday**

**History of Magic Room 66 Binns, Cuthbert**

**First Year Orientation Room 11 Burbage, Charity**

**LUNCH **

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Room 28 Quirrel, Quirinius**

**FREE**

**Wednsday**

**Potions Room 03 Snape, Severus**

**FREE**

**LUNCH**

**Charms Room 18 Flitwick Filius**

**First Year Orientation Room 11 Burbage, Charity**

**Practical Astronomy- 12:00 Room 7B Sinestra, Aurora**

**Thursday**

**Transfiguration Room 79 McGonagall, Minerva**

**Potions Room 03 Snape, Severus**

**LUNCH**

**FREE**

**Herbology Greenhouse 1 Sprout Pomona**

**Friday**

**FREE**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Room 28 Quirrel, Quirinius**

**LUNCH**

**History of Magic Room 66 Binns, Cuthbert**

**Theory of Astronomy Room 7A Sinestra, Aurora**

**ALL CLASSES ARE ATTENDED DAILY. FAILING TO ATTEND CLASS OR ARRIVING LATE UNEXCUSED 3 OR MORE TIMES WILL RESULT IN A DETENTION. **

The schedule was well made and Hermione was happy for the orientation and hoped it would include a map. She was lost on her way to the great hall and she and Izzy decided to eat a quick breakfast then headed to the classroom. Luckily, the class numbers had the first number as the floor, so they figured it was on the first floor. When they arrived, only the teacher was there.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Charity Burbage. I'm doing muggle studies and the First Year Orientation. You guys seem to be the first ones here."

"Yes. I'm Hermione Black and this is my sister Izzy." Burbage looked at her attendence and marked them here.

"You've got another five minutes before class starts, so you can do what ever you want until then." Said the teacher

"Ooh!" Izzy said. "Maya, PURPLE!" she yelled, trying to get Hermione off guard. It took her a moment, but then her hair turned a nice shade of violet.

"Holy cow!" said a voice. A boy walked into the room. He had a round face, blond hair and walked a little clumsily towards them. "That was amazing. I'm Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you. I'm also in Gryffindor, I don't think we met last night."

"Yeah, I think I saw you. I'm Hermione and this is Izzy." Hermione said. Izzy's hair was slowly creeping to a shade of red that could only be compared to a blush. Hermione was totally going to investigate that.

Other students started to come in. Draco, Harry, and Ron came in and joined Izzy, Hermione, and Neville. That was when class began.

"Hello class. My name is Charity Burbage, but I would prefer to go by Charity seeing as I am about the same age as most seventh years here having graduated last year and students over second year likely will call me that anyway. I am new here, but I attended for seven previous years as a student. I would like to start our class by a little name game. Please get in groups of seven. I want you all to have at least one from each house as well."

They scurried off into different groups, Hermione, Izzy, Ron, Draco, Harry, and Neville were not in the same group, but they were with a few others that seemed prepared for their first day at school.

"Now," Charity said. "I would like you to introduce yourselves. State your name, where you came from, and an interesting fact about yourself. For example, my name is Charity Burbage, I am from Liverpool, and I have a pet cat that is fat and part kneazle. Go ahead."

Hermione's group started introducing each other. It started with a Slytherin girl. "Hi, I'm Desdemona, but I like going by either Dessy or Mona. I am from Surry and I am muggle born so I am new to the entire magic thing."

"You're muggleborn?" asked a pompous looking Hufflepuff. "How come you are a snake then?"

Dessy paused then said "Um… The hat said I was ambitious. I guess I am, but my ambition was kind of to go play professionally on guitar, seeing how I am now looking all around at magic, it has kind of changed."

"That's cool." Said a Ravenclaw. "I'm Michael Corner, I'm from London, and I play guitar too, so maybe we can play sometime."

Dessy smiled. "I'd love to."

"I'm Ernie McMillan" said the pompous Hufflepuff. "I am the first of my generation to go to Hogwarts. The McMillans previously were homeschooled until my grandmother passed away."

It was Hermione's turn. "I'm Hermione Black and I thought I was muggleborn until a few weeks ago when I found out that my father, John Granger adopted me."

"You're related to the Blacks?" said another Hufflepuff. "Get out of here you dark following snake!" Hermione was in shock. She ran out, yes she did. Her hair turning an ocean blue as she ran, and then green, then orange, then purple and it kept changing. She eventually found a corridor on on one floor and sat down and cried. She cried for ages. She knew that not many people liked her for being smart, but now they don't even like her for her name.

A man in dark robes and greasy black hair was walking by when he heard her crys. He didn't like dealing with crybabies, but he knew this cry. It was the cry of not being accepted, for being bullied, and for confusion. Severus Snape knew he had to find out. He saw a girl there with bushy hair that was changing colors. It must be the black girl. He thought.

Walking up, he saw that she was crying. "Up." Severus said.

The girl was startled, but got up anyway. She sniffled a bit, and looked at him in the eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"What are you crying about?" He inquired. The girl stuttered when she started. "I was in the first year orientation and I introduced myself and this one boy said that I was a follower of dark magic and that I was a snake. A boy I met on the train said that my family is all evil and that they are horrible. I thought people would like me here!"

Severus took a breath, and felt deja vou. He had comforted a muggleborn Slytherine a couple times in his years of teaching, but the idea of a Gryffindor Black being comforted was even weirder, especially because of her father. "Ms Black, I am sure to tell you that not all people are like their family. Mr Malfoy for example does not follow his family's ideas, though it is well known that his father Lucius escaped from Azkaban by only lies. I can garrentee that not all people are like their family. You are the second (or third I suppose seeing as your sister is there as well) Gryffindor in your family. Most other Blacks have been in Slytherine with the occasionally Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff every few generation."

Hermione looked up at the man. "Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind when others speak to me like that." She then noticed her hair. "Oh, darn it! My hair has gone crazy again." She concentrated on the red she had earlier. "Thank you sir, I need to head off to class though, I have Herbology in five minutes!"

Hermione then ran to the greenhouses and was partnered with Ron for doing their first plant which turned out to not be magical at all and only be a rose bush but as Proffessor Sprout said, they needed to understand the basics of plants before they master magical plants. They were currently cutting off all the dead roses and watering the plant. She and Ron worked quietly until Ron broke the silence.

"Where were you earlier? You disappeared during orientation!"

Hermione paused. "A boy was a bit mean to me, he said that I was evil because of my last name and I ran away to cool off." Something told her not to mention the dark man she had seen earlier that day.

"That's not right!" said Ron. "I have known Izzy all my life and she is in no way evil and you aren't either!"

Hermione looked surprised. "But you don't even know me!"

Ron looked at her a blushed "Not that well, but you have been so nice and I can tell you are a good person. Besides, only good guys are sorted into Gryffindor."

Hermione paused "That's not true! What about Peter Pettigrew?"

Ron looked at her strangely. "The guy your dad killed that lost his finger? He isn't evil, he has an Order of Merlin!"

"My mom said he was evil. She said he betrayed where Harry's parents lived."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uhhuh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uhhuh!"

Hermione stopped. "This is kind of a stupid way to argue." She said softly.

"Nu-Uh!"

* * *

Durrin lunch, that was when the biggest drama of the day happened. Hermione was at lunch with her friends when a whole bunch of owls swarmed into the school. One stopped at their table and left a red card on Draco's plate.

"Draco, make a run for it!" said Izzy. "You don't want it in the hall."

Hermione had no idea what she meant, but Draco took her advice and started running, but then the letter burst into flames and she heard a loud booming voice go over the entire Great Hall.

"DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU GET INTO GRYFFINDOR. YOU WERE NEVER WORTH BEING MY SON. YOU ARE NOW DISSENHEIRETED AND DON'T EVEN TRY COMING HOME! YOUR HOUSE ELF IS MORE OF YOUR FATHER THAN I!

Draco was in shock. He knew his father would be angry, but no home was a lot stricter than usual. He then saw the bright side and realized that it meant he would never have to see his father again. Smiling, he turned to his friends. "So, can I stay at your house over the summer? I have a funny feeling that my dad won't like me going home this year."

**An sorry it took me so long to update! I started track this week, my dad got promoted to associate dean at the business college at CSU, and my teachers remembered that thing called homework that they ignored during CSAPS. This is a really long chapter by my standards though, and I hope you like my idea of an orientation class. **

** Hugs and butterfly kisses, **

**Mahira**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why the hell would I be posting on fanfiction when I could make more books?**

**Hello again, sorry it took so long, we have CSAPS this week which are the Colorado exams. I had math and science this week, but next week is reading and writing which is always fun. I think the prompt last year was about what you would do if you could time travel, so of course I included a bit about wearing a time turner. This hopefully is a good chapter, I like concentrating on the classes and setting as well as the characters and I kind of teach myself about it as I write.**

Izzy POV

It was a bit of a shock to find out that she had a sister. That was for sure. But she felt like she already knew that, somewhere in her heart that Maya was there all along. Izzy also felt closer to her father, the man that she didn't know. She wasn't sure about whether to believe her father had done those things or not. She had found out that her father was in prison when she was eight years old. The closest connection she had to her mother was when she visited and her cards. Izzy received a letter from her mother every week, saying how she was and what she was doing. Once, she visited a couple years ago, but it was only Izzy, Ginny and Ron there, as Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie were at school. She knew her mother thought her father to be innocent and was trying to gather evidence. Otherthan that, it was a mystery.

"Hey there!" said a girl sitting on one of the four poster beds. "I'm Lavendar Brown, its nice to meet you!"

"Hi! I'm Izzy Black and this is my sister Hermione." She said, smiling. "I guess we are going to be dormmates for the next few years, then."

"Yup!" said Lavendar. "I 'd choose your beds now, I think there is another girl who is in here, and you should get second or third pick!"

They ended up choosing two next to each other, both with a beautiful view over the lake. They looked around the room for other things, they found that their Hogwarts Trunks, when placed vertically, was transfigured into a closet, that could fit all their es and things, and stuck their hygienic things in the bathroom. While Lavender put away her makeup, Izzy was trying to teach Hermione how to use her metamorphic abilities.

"Okay, the easiest thing to change is hair, so we should start with that. I showed you how to do colors earlier, and I think it would be best if you practiced it for a while. How about I do one color and you copy?"

They started doing it, and by the end of the night, Hermione was able to do about half as many colors as Izzy and was doing well on the others. They had just decided to do the same hair color tomorrow (a dark red color) when the other girl walked in. "Hi, I'm Parvati Patil. I'm sorry it took so long, my sister and I were just talking."

"Nah, its fine, I'm Izzy Black, this is Lavender Brown, and my sister, Hermione."

They got along well, and were happy to find that a care package from Hermione's mother had arrived for them. "Ooh! I have chocolate!"

They spent the rest of the night talking about their pasts, Hermione and Izzy explained their relationship and how they had both met only hours previously. Izzy, Lavender and Parvati were very confused at the Mars Bars and Kinder Bars that they had and explained about their wizarding candy. They ended up trading Hersheys for Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Bellies for Berty Botts, and Licorice wands and Redvines. Redvines were the obvious winner in that vote. It turned out that Izzy and Maya had more in common then they thought and ended up having to question each other about their favorite city.

They had just finished explaining Redvines to the other girls when Hermione burst out, "I love Redvines. They are my favorite snack in the entire world!"

"Oh My God. Me too!" said Izzy. They then looked at one another. Hermione's hair was turning black while Izzys stayed at the red color they had chosen. They stood up, faced each other, and waved at one another as if reflecting each other. They then growled at one another then started questioning each other.

"Favorite Amy Manns song on three." Said Hermione

"Redvines"

"Favorite way to say red Wines in a german accent." Said Izzy

"Redvines."

"Favorite color vines other than green."

"Redvines. Oh My god!" They ran at each other.

"Where have you been all my life?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, a suberb of London."

That was when they knew they were doomed to be very close. After all, Izzy thought, Nobody could love redvines and not be worth being a friend.

* * *

The next day she was pshyced about her classes. How was she going to pass? She knew nothing about the wizarding world! Heading to the Great Hall with Izzy, both wearing red hair they found there were schedules being handed out by Professor McGonagall. "Ah Ms's Blacks I have your schedules right here. I hope you are enjoying Gryffindor House."

"WE are Professor, thank you." Hermione said, and glanced at her schedule. The schedule was set up in an easy way, and she was grateful that her first class was what it was.

**Hermione Vega Black**

**First Year- Gryffindor House**

**Monday-**

**First Year Orientation Room 11 Burbage, Charity**

**Herbology Greenhouse 1 Sprout, Pomona**

**LUNCH **

**Transfiguration Room 79 McGonagall, Minerva**

**Charms Room 18 Flitwick, Filius**

**Tuesday**

**History of Magic Room 66 Binns, Cuthbert**

**First Year Orientation Room 11 Burbage, Charity**

**LUNCH **

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Room 28 Quirrel, Quirinius**

**FREE**

**Wednsday**

**Potions Room 03 Snape, Severus**

**FREE**

**LUNCH**

**Charms Room 18 Flitwick Filius**

**First Year Orientation Room 11 Burbage, Charity**

**Practical Astronomy- 12:00 Room 7B Sinestra, Aurora**

**Thursday**

**Transfiguration Room 79 McGonagall, Minerva**

**Potions Room 03 Snape, Severus**

**LUNCH**

**FREE**

**Herbology Greenhouse 1 Sprout Pomona**

**Friday**

**FREE**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Room 28 Quirrel, Quirinius**

**LUNCH**

**History of Magic Room 66 Binns, Cuthbert**

**Theory of Astronomy Room 7A Sinestra, Aurora**

**ALL CLASSES ARE ATTENDED DAILY. FAILING TO ATTEND CLASS OR ARRIVING LATE UNEXCUSED 3 OR MORE TIMES WILL RESULT IN A DETENTION. **

The schedule was well made and Hermione was happy for the orientation and hoped it would include a map. She was lost on her way to the great hall and she and Izzy decided to eat a quick breakfast then headed to the classroom. Luckily, the class numbers had the first number as the floor, so they figured it was on the first floor. When they arrived, only the teacher was there.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Charity Burbage. I'm doing muggle studies and the First Year Orientation. You guys seem to be the first ones here."

"Yes. I'm Hermione Black and this is my sister Izzy." Burbage looked at her attendence and marked them here.

"You've got another five minutes before class starts, so you can do what ever you want until then." Said the teacher

"Ooh!" Izzy said. "Maya, PURPLE!" she yelled, trying to get Hermione off guard. It took her a moment, but then her hair turned a nice shade of violet.

"Holy cow!" said a voice. A boy walked into the room. He had a round face, blond hair and walked a little clumsily towards them. "That was amazing. I'm Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you. I'm also in Gryffindor, I don't think we met last night."

"Yeah, I think I saw you. I'm Hermione and this is Izzy." Hermione said. Izzy's hair was slowly creeping to a shade of red that could only be compared to a blush. Hermione was totally going to investigate that.

Other students started to come in. Draco, Harry, and Ron came in and joined Izzy, Hermione, and Neville. That was when class began.

"Hello class. My name is Charity Burbage, but I would prefer to go by Charity seeing as I am about the same age as most seventh years here having graduated last year and students over second year likely will call me that anyway. I am new here, but I attended for seven previous years as a student. I would like to start our class by a little name game. Please get in groups of seven. I want you all to have at least one from each house as well."

They scurried off into different groups, Hermione, Izzy, Ron, Draco, Harry, and Neville were not in the same group, but they were with a few others that seemed prepared for their first day at school.

"Now," Charity said. "I would like you to introduce yourselves. State your name, where you came from, and an interesting fact about yourself. For example, my name is Charity Burbage, I am from Liverpool, and I have a pet cat that is fat and part kneazle. Go ahead."

Hermione's group started introducing each other. It started with a Slytherin girl. "Hi, I'm Desdemona, but I like going by either Dessy or Mona. I am from Surry and I am muggle born so I am new to the entire magic thing."

"You're muggleborn?" asked a pompous looking Hufflepuff. "How come you are a snake then?"

Dessy paused then said "Um… The hat said I was ambitious. I guess I am, but my ambition was kind of to go play professionally on guitar, seeing how I am now looking all around at magic, it has kind of changed."

"That's cool." Said a Ravenclaw. "I'm Michael Corner, I'm from London, and I play guitar too, so maybe we can play sometime."

Dessy smiled. "I'd love to."

"I'm Ernie McMillan" said the pompous Hufflepuff. "I am the first of my generation to go to Hogwarts. The McMillans previously were homeschooled until my grandmother passed away."

It was Hermione's turn. "I'm Hermione Black and I thought I was muggleborn until a few weeks ago when I found out that my father, John Granger adopted me."

"You're related to the Blacks?" said another Hufflepuff. "Get out of here you dark following snake!" Hermione was in shock. She ran out, yes she did. Her hair turning an ocean blue as she ran, and then green, then orange, then purple and it kept changing. She eventually found a corridor on on one floor and sat down and cried. She cried for ages. She knew that not many people liked her for being smart, but now they don't even like her for her name.

A man in dark robes and greasy black hair was walking by when he heard her crys. He didn't like dealing with crybabies, but he knew this cry. It was the cry of not being accepted, for being bullied, and for confusion. Severus Snape knew he had to find out. He saw a girl there with bushy hair that was changing colors. It must be the black girl. He thought.

Walking up, he saw that she was crying. "Up." Severus said.

The girl was startled, but got up anyway. She sniffled a bit, and looked at him in the eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"What are you crying about?" He inquired. The girl stuttered when she started. "I was in the first year orientation and I introduced myself and this one boy said that I was a follower of dark magic and that I was a snake. A boy I met on the train said that my family is all evil and that they are horrible. I thought people would like me here!"

Severus took a breath, and felt deja vou. He had comforted a muggleborn Slytherine a couple times in his years of teaching, but the idea of a Gryffindor Black being comforted was even weirder, especially because of her father. "Ms Black, I am sure to tell you that not all people are like their family. Mr Malfoy for example does not follow his family's ideas, though it is well known that his father Lucius escaped from Azkaban by only lies. I can garrentee that not all people are like their family. You are the second (or third I suppose seeing as your sister is there as well) Gryffindor in your family. Most other Blacks have been in Slytherine with the occasionally Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff every few generation."

Hermione looked up at the man. "Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind when others speak to me like that." She then noticed her hair. "Oh, darn it! My hair has gone crazy again." She concentrated on the red she had earlier. "Thank you sir, I need to head off to class though, I have Herbology in five minutes!"

Hermione then ran to the greenhouses and was partnered with Ron for doing their first plant which turned out to not be magical at all and only be a rose bush but as Proffessor Sprout said, they needed to understand the basics of plants before they master magical plants. They were currently cutting off all the dead roses and watering the plant. She and Ron worked quietly until Ron broke the silence.

"Where were you earlier? You disappeared during orientation!"

Hermione paused. "A boy was a bit mean to me, he said that I was evil because of my last name and I ran away to cool off." Something told her not to mention the dark man she had seen earlier that day.

"That's not right!" said Ron. "I have known Izzy all my life and she is in no way evil and you aren't either!"

Hermione looked surprised. "But you don't even know me!"

Ron looked at her a blushed "Not that well, but you have been so nice and I can tell you are a good person. Besides, only good guys are sorted into Gryffindor."

Hermione paused "That's not true! What about Peter Pettigrew?"

Ron looked at her strangely. "The guy your dad killed that lost his finger? He isn't evil, he has an Order of Merlin!"

"My mom said he was evil. She said he betrayed where Harry's parents lived."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uhhuh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uhhuh!"

Hermione stopped. "This is kind of a stupid way to argue." She said softly.

"Nu-Uh!"

* * *

Durrin lunch, that was when the biggest drama of the day happened. Hermione was at lunch with her friends when a whole bunch of owls swarmed into the school. One stopped at their table and left a red card on Draco's plate.

"Draco, make a run for it!" said Izzy. "You don't want it in the hall."

Hermione had no idea what she meant, but Draco took her advice and started running, but then the letter burst into flames and she heard a loud booming voice go over the entire Great Hall.

"DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU GET INTO GRYFFINDOR. YOU WERE NEVER WORTH BEING MY SON. YOU ARE NOW DISSENHEIRETED AND DON'T EVEN TRY COMING HOME! YOUR HOUSE ELF IS MORE OF YOUR FATHER THAN I!

Draco was in shock. He knew his father would be angry, but no home was a lot stricter than usual. He then saw the bright side and realized that it meant he would never have to see his father again. Smiling, he turned to his friends. "So, can I stay at your house over the summer? I have a funny feeling that my dad won't like me going home this year."

**An sorry it took me so long to update! I started track this week, my dad got promoted to associate dean at the business college at CSU, and my teachers remembered that thing called homework that they ignored during CSAPS. This is a really long chapter by my standards though, and I hope you like my idea of an orientation class. **

** Hugs and butterfly kisses, **

**Mahira**


End file.
